


Armageddon of Kings

by allons_y_alyssa



Category: Rooster Teeth/ Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, medieval-au
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Modern/Medieval, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allons_y_alyssa/pseuds/allons_y_alyssa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingdom of RT has existed for over 300 years with its Legendary Hunters fighting, conquering, terrorizing, and loving their nation and its people. But when King Burnie perishes suddenly on the 300th anniversary of the kingdom, six Hunters declare themselves King of RT and only one may rule. Who will win in a battle of wits, drinking, flubbing, and buncing, be named the Ruler of RT and possess the sacred Tower Of Pimps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demise of The Burning King

"Today's the day," the people buzzed in the streets. For the past week, dozens upon dozens of shipments from far off places brought in extravagant materials for a ball to be held in honor of the Kingdom's tercentennial.

The Burning King paid no expense when it came to the party; he ordered for jugglers, dancers, string players, brass players, wind players, acrobats, fire breathers, singers, aerial dancers, top chefs, and the top sculpture artists to create amazing artworks out of wood. He also called for ball gowns to be made for every maiden in the land, for men to have suits out of the finest material, for every noble, lady, duke, duchess, commoner, farmer, and servant to attend such an extraordinary event.

The Burning King had seen the country through many hard times and was proud of how much he had accomplished in his 10 years of being King. His predecessor, Good King Hullum, had bestowed upon him the title of His Majesty when he decided his reign had ended, and left the crown and throne to the young Burnie Burns. The Burning King was terrified of the job at first, but he grew into his crown.

He felt the tercentennial of the Kingdom would solidify his reign and reputation amongst the people, and to be on their good side, he invited all the people in the land to attend the ball. It was gonna be one hell of a bill, but Burnie would deal with it later.

The ball attracted many people from neighboring cities to come and see the Burning King's triumphs. Lord Monty, from Beacon in the North, arrived with his many gifts of advanced weaponry for the RT Royal Army to use in time of war. Lords Joel and Adam ventured from HowTo in the East just to be able to show the Burning King their expertise in all things masterful. The Duke Jordan from the city of RTAA, Rooster Teeth's sister city in the South, arrived in hopes of sketching a masterpiece of the Burning King for the Portrait Hall of Kings, or for Burnie's own enjoyment.

However the most talked about arrivals were the Hunters from AH City in the West. They were legends among the RT commoners for their skills at hunting the dreaded green monsters, the ones that hiss when you come close in contact with them, and for fending off zombies, giant spiders, and skeletal archers in the Outer Lands and the Nether. The Hunters came bearing no gifts but King Burnie knew they needn't bring anything; they were hunters, _The_ Hunters, and their commanding presence was a good enough gift for the safety of the Kingdom.

The people stared in awe as the Hunters rode through the capital city of Rooster Teeth. They rode on horses so majestic that people reached out their hands in attempt to touch them, just barely, as they went by. They were adorned in glimmering armor with green and black sashes across their chests.

Upon their arrival to the castle, the Burning King embraced everyone of the fearsome Hunters, expressing his gratitude to each of them directly.

"Without your protection, the Kingdom would have fallen ages ago," he admitted to the commander, Lord Geoff, when they arrived two days before the ball. It was said that the Hunters were as old as the Kingdom itself, being chosen as protectors of the realm from the very creation of it. It was an honor to join the Hunters and at the moment, there were 12 honored members.

"It's our job, and so we protect the realm for the people," Lord Geoff said. "And we get paid in riches for our quests, that's a plus."

"And it's fun!" Lord Gavin interjected, laughing.

"We do what we can, and find pleasure in what we do," Lord Jack clarified. He along with Geoff were the original and oldest Hunters at the start of the Kingdom. The other 10 Hunters were merely children, in a sense.

"Well, either way," Burnie said, "the Kingdom thanks you. All of you," he gestured to the armored group. He then had his servants show them to their sleeping quarters and set off to make the choice of liquors.

***

Now the Ball was in an hour, and the Kingdom was really in a bustle. The women flustered and fretted over every detail of their appearance. The men combed their hair and straightened their bow ties. Peasants tried on their very first taste of luxury and felt like they were floating on a cloud. As the opening of the doors to the castle drew closer, King Burnie stood in front of the mirror in his room, fitting his coat tightly about his chest and adjusting the cloak draped across his right shoulder. Giving himself one more check and an encouraging nod, he stepped out into the hall and made his way to the grand ballroom where the lights illuminated the shining floor which reflected the detailed ceilings. He smiled to himself as the chandelier swung faintly, the orchestra tuned up, the servants attended to their places, and the Royal Guard remained statue-still in the doorways; everything was going to go according to plan.

"My king," a young squire piped up from behind Burnie.

Burnie turned and stared down at the boy. "What?" he wondered.

In his tiny little hands, the boy held a velvet blue pillow with gold tassels at each corner. Centered perfectly on that pillow was the golden crown forged from the same gold that made the legendary Tower of Pimps.

Burnie nodded and grasped the cold metal in his hands, placing it gently on his head. "Thanks...?" he trailed off, blanking on the poor boy's name.

"Wendel," the boy stated proudly.

"Yeah, thanks Wendel," Burnie dismissed. He stepped around the boy and ascended the stairs to the throne above the ballroom floor so he could gaze out at his people as they danced with joyous excitement.

At half past seven, the main doors flew open, welcoming the influx of people who pushed and shoved their way through the foyer, through the Hall of Royal Artifacts, and up the grand staircase. They took in what they could as they were being ushered by their own doing into the grand ballroom, where they all gasped in wonder and happiness.

The room looked like it had been plucked from Heaven; the walls were adorned with red and black silk banners, the floor polished to a glowing sheen, the lamps were turned on full blast to bring out the gloriousness of the hall itself. The King's throne was centered on a platform 15 feet above the people, where he smiled down at them as they waved excitement. _The King is here! I'm within breathing room of the King!_

The King didn't need to say a word. With the flick of his hand, the orchestra piped up and began to play a waltz for the dance to begin. Most guests quickly grabbed a partner and began to twirl, but others stood in amazement of the place still. They glanced around for the noble guests but they had not presented themselves yet.

With refreshments and music on one side of the room, another staircase was splayed out on the other side at the very edge of the dance floor. These stairs led to the rest of the castle; the King's quarters, the guest quarters, the armory, the kitchen, the music room, and various other rooms that went unseen daily by the public eye. And as people danced and stood idly at the base of these stairs, they once again gasped in awe as the other castle inhabitants presented themselves.

The guests from the surrounding cities descended the stairs in various intervals. Duke Jordan descended first, greeting the party goers, and giving a stiff bow to the king. He took to the refreshments where he remained until one brave farm girl asked him for a dance, which he graciously accepted.

Lord Monty arrived silently without anyone making a big commotion. But as soon as he stepped foot onto the floor, people turned their heads and smiled at the wise Lord, commending him on his wonderful weapon innovations that protected the realm. Monty spent his time talking to the other noblemen about his city. Beacon was becoming a hotspot of innovators and warriors, and Monty beamed with joy whenever the nobles asked about the school there.

Lords Joel and Adam greeted the crowds with smiles and laughs. They waved to King Burnie from the steps, and dove right into dancing, grabbing any eligible dancer to spin the night away.

The Hunters descended one by one. Lord Kdin, Jeremy, Matt, Caleb, Kerry, and Lady Lindsay joined the party in a joyous manner, giving a nod to their king and saying hello to anyone who came up to them. They were asked to dance many times which they both accepted and declined. Once the Hunters became Hunters, they renounced their families, lovers, and children. They were forbidden from having any future romantic relationships with people because it would otherwise serve as a distraction from their training.

At a quarter to nine, the rest of the Hunters were the last to join the party. Lords Gavin, Michael, Ray, Geoff, Ryan, and Jack did not acknowledge King Burnie, who was drinking whiskey with his royal advisor Gustavo, but instead they scattered off into the party with various intensions.

"So you see," Ray explained to a group of commoners under the king's platform, "I've been a Hunter for nearly 200 years. It's daunting work, but so worth it. So much praise, so many riches." He stared off behind them in a daze. Realizing that he was still there, he snapped out of it. 'What were we talking about?"

Jack asked a lonely milkmaid in a bright green dress to a waltz as he was making his way around the perimeter of the room. They laughed and twirled, making small talk all the while.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I don't know your name," Jack said softly to the girl with blonde hair.

She smiled and glanced down at their feet. "Caiti," she simply said. "My name is Caiti. And, you'll have to forgive me as well, my lord, but I don't know your name."

Jack grinned in return. "Jack."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Jack."

"Just Jack. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Caiti." The song ended and Jack bowed to his partner, kissed her hand, and disappeared into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Michael had taken to a dark corner out of the eyes of the guards and guests. He waited there for what seemed like eternity until she came through the mess of people. She seemed to radiate light as she made her way to him with her long ruby red dress fitting her curves nicely, and her red hair splayed perfectly over her shoulders. She smiled softly as she took his outstretched hands in hers and whispered, "Did anyone see you?"

Michael shook his head. "No. They all ran off. Didn't you see?"

"No," Lindsay said, "I was watching you."

"You look beautiful," Michael praised.

"I know," Lindsay admitted. "It's a major change from all that armor we wear all the time."

"Not all the time, Lindsay," Michael corrected. "But, damn, you are stunning."

"You're not too bad yourself," she teased.

He placed his hand behind her head on her neck and pulled her close. They were almost touching lips until she pulled away. "This isn't right."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Of course it isn't! Why do you think I chose to meet here in the darkest goddamn corner of this fucking place?" His trademark rage was beginning to surface and people turned their heads to see what the commotion was.

Lindsay pulled them back further into the corner. "Shhhh," she warned. "If you yell, they're bound to hear us!"

"Let them hear us!" Michael said. "We're risking everything here, why not let them find out now?"

"They'll kill us, Michael," Lindsay whispered. "You know that."

Michael sighed. "Yeah I know that. Jesus woman I can't hide this anymore. The only one who knows about us is-"

"Gavin." Lindsay finished. "Hopefully he can keep it secret for just a bit longer."

Across the room, by the refreshments, Gavin was losing in a drinking contest against his commander. Geoff had downed 4 pints of beer without passing out or getting nauseated and Gavin hadn't even finished his second before he began to get a bit woozy.

"Alright, alright, Geoff ," Gavin slurred. "You win. I'm gonna-" he made gagging sounds as he rushed to find a place to relieve himself. As he ran, Geoff laughed and laughed with the circle of spectators giggling in a amusement with him as well.

"When you're as old as I am, Gav, you learn how to hold your liquor," Geoff commented as he downed a shot of vodka.

Ryan started to make his way up toward the King but was stopped suddenly when a young woman accidentally bumped into him, making him fumble with attempts to catch her. Before she hit the floor, he caught her hand and pulled her upright.

"Nice catch," she commented, smoothing her dress. She smiled brightly and laughed as she saw Ryan's face produce a smirk.

"Thanks," he said. He stared at her and took in her flowing midnight blue dress that hugged her torso and splayed out at her waist to form a gorgeous ball gown skirt. Then he saw her eyes that shined, the glimmer in her brown eyes made him wonder if they laughed as she laughed. He realized he hadn't said anything else, and she looked down awkwardly.

"Um, I should go," she murmured as she smoothed her brown hair that was pulled back into a bun. She stepped around Ryan and shoved her way past a group of people idly standing near the dance floor.

_Thanks? That's all you could say? What the hell were you thinking?_ Ryan glanced up the stairs leading to the King, then back to where the girl had disappeared. He repeated this twice.

The girl stood watching the dancers dance to a lively upbeat song. Lord Monty had finally joined the dance and was swinging his partner in a jovial fashion. Joel had a lovely brunette on his arm and Adam had a blonde on his arm as well. They exchanged smiles with the Lord of Beacon and passed each other frequently as the jive continued. The girl smiled a longing smile as the music played; if only someone would ask her to dance.

"Excuse me?"

She turned to come face to face with the handsome man she had bumped into. His piercing blue eyes stunned her like her's had stunned him. She held her breath as he held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. The previous song had ended and now a much slower song was beginning.

She nodded and placed her hand in his, grasping it tightly. He led her out into the dance floor as the song started up and party goers watched them this time. Ryan placed his hand gently on her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He didn't exactly know how to dance since he'd never been to one of these balls before in his life but he figured he'd get the hang of it. In all 250 years of his life, he'd never experienced anything like this: the pressure of having her relying on him to lead, the people watching their every move, and the weight of the oath he took upon his shoulders. He figured that this one dance wouldn't constitute breaking it. What was the harm of one fleeting romance?

She felt so comfortable with him, yet she just met him. She didn't know him. What if he wasn't who she thought he was?

He felt alive with her. It was as if he'd known her for centuries. But did she know him? Did she feel the same? How would the other Hunters react?

_CLANG._

The sound of metal dropping on stone shocked the room. The music stopped. The people all looked up at the source of the noise: the King's platform. The Hunters took battle stances: they converged in the center of the dance floor, removing their hidden blades from their formal attire and prepared for action. They glanced at each other as people buzzed with wonderings and concerns.

"Ray," Geoff ordered, "go check the King."

Ray nodded and slipped into the crowd. As they waited in anticipation, Lindsay intertwined her hand into Michael's impulsively and he gave it a squeeze in return. Ryan looked around for his mystery girl but she had gone. He didn't even know her name.

Sword drawn, Ray ascended the stairs on the balls of his feet, ready to fly at the notice of danger. At the top of the stairs, he found no one on the platform but the King. King Burnie lay on his side motionless, his glasses askew and his golden goblet about a foot from his outstretched hand. The Golden Crown had fallen from his head and rolled away into the center of the red carpet on the platform. Ray turned the King onto his back and saw his mouth frothing with with foam and his eyes bloodshot. Checking for a pulse, Ray didn't breathe or move a muscle, not wanting to mistake his own pulse for the King's.

A good minute passed until Ray's head appeared over the railing of the balcony. He was solemn but held his head high. The room held its breath.

"The King is dead."


	2. And Out of the Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ball's abrupt end, the noble lords and lady call an emergency Council meeting to determine who will be RT's next king.

"What do you think killed him?" Lord Gavin wondered as he stared down at the large circular oak table in the Council Room of the King. The noblemen of the party converged in the medium sized room after the shocked guests had been roughly escorted from the palace.

"Poison, dumb ass," Lord Michael retorted irritably, pulling at the tight collar of his brown fur overcoat.

"Well I knew that, you looney," Gavin shouted across the table to his friend. "I meant who!"

"Then why didn't you fucking say that in the first place?" Michael screamed back.

"Fellas, fellas, stop," Lord Geoff rose to his feet, bringing the whole Council to attention. He towered over the other 16 members in the room and absentmindedly twisted one end of his mustache as he pondered what to do next. "We need to find the bastard that killed Burnie, and arguing now isn't going to solve anything."

"Well, how do we start looking?" Lord Monty wondered. "Surely he had plenty of enemies from all across RT."

"Monty's right," Grand Duke Gustavo said. "Burnie wasn't a very sociable person regarding the other dignified beings of RT. They'd make a jibe at him, and he'd take the joke in the wrong way intended. And he'd do the same in return, only the outcome was worse." Gus stopped and wiped his perspiring forehead. "If he pissed anyone off," he continued, "they'd be the first to suspect for his death."

"But are we positive that it was one of them?" Lord Jack commented. "We don't want to go around accusing people. It'd tear the kingdom apart!"

"We have no other choice," Lord Matt said, raising his goblet to take a drink. Lord Kerry then swung his hand up and smashed the goblet from Matt's hand in a panic.

Matt shouted in anger. "What the fuck was that?"

"Don't trust anything," Kerry warned. "I could have just saved your life."

"No, you just wasted perfectly good wine that I poured from my own stash," Matt said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway," Geoff asserted. "If it was an outside source, we'd have to set up an interrogation of every person who was in and out of the city. That means putting the city on lockdown."

"But wouldn't that be in vain?" Lord Ryan pointed out, glancing around the table. "The ball just ended and Burnie's dead. The suspect could have easily fled the city by now."

"He's right," Gavin agreed.

Geoff pulled on the end of his mustache again and walked briskly to the door. He opened to the door and the Captain of the King's Guard, Captain Blaine, turned at attention.

"Yes, m'Lord?" He wondered.

"Close all the city's roadways," Geoff ordered. "Make sure there is no way in and no way out for anyone. Understand?"

Blaine nodded and muttered "Yes, m'Lord," and set off down the hallway.

"Hopefully that'll stop things," Geoff breathed as he returned to the group.

"And if it doesn't?" Lord Ray asked.

Geoff shrugged. "Then we'll get over it. Nothing more we can do now that Burnie's dead."

"Speaking of dead Burnie," Lord Joel raised his hand slightly to put in his two cents on the matter, "what will the Kingdom do now that it has no king?"

The room went silent as they all pondered this question. Lord Kdin spoke up first.

"What of the Royal family?"

"Dead. All of them," Gus said. "Horrible influenza swept through the city about 5 years ago. Killed his kids and his queen in a span of two days."

The room fell silent again. The were no sounds except for the crackling fire in the fireplace at the far end of the room, the hooting of an owl outside the window, and the shallow breathing of the members of the Council.

"We need a king," Monty said finally. "I refuse to take up the position. I have good standing in Beacon, and I wish to spend the rest of my days doing what I love instead of carrying the crushing responsibility of being King."

While he said this, Adam and Joel looked to each other, egging each other on to take up the position.

" _You do it,"_ Adam mouthed.

_"No, you!"_ Joel countered back silently.

_"You!"_

_"You!"_

_"You!"_

Joel screwed up his face in anger and spoke aloud after Monty, "Count us out as well."

The Hunters and noblemen turned to Duke Jordan, who shook his head. "I am content as well with what I'm doing now as an artist, and where I am in the Kingdom," he assured the Council. "I will not be king."

"If I were to be king," Gus said. "I'd be accused of murdering my friend."

"That's right," Lord Jeremy remembered. "You were up there drinking with him before he died."

Suddenly all eyes turned their accusatory gazes toward Gus. Ray's eyes narrowed. "How do we know you didn't murder Burnie to be king?"

"Because I didn't!" Gus insisted loudly. "He was my friend. I would never kill him, let alone anyone, for power."

"Wouldn't you?" Gavin pressed.

"No, I wouldn't," Gus stated. Then his face changed as a memory long repressed resurfaced in his mind. "Well...I mean..." He stopped and glanced at every suspicious face uncomfortably. "Alright look, I didn't mean to-"

"AHA!" Gavin shouted, rising to his feet and pointing the accusatory finger at Gus.

"Sit down, asshole, I didn't kill Burnie," Gus clarified. "I just killed the other contender for Royal Advisor to the King."

"Who was it?" Jack asked.

"Some nobody."

"Might've been someone we knew," Joel said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Brandon, his squire," Gus said with a look of disgust. "Look I didn't mean to, it just happened."

"How'd you kill him?" Ryan asked curious.

"I stabbed him a couple of times," Gus said, dismissing the subject.

"Oh sure, you definitely didn't mean to kill him," Lady Lindsay said with sarcasm dripping on every word.

"Yeah, yeah, so that's why I can't be king," Gus said.

"Clearly," Ray said bluntly. "So that means-"

"I'll be King," he and Geoff said simultaneously. The two stared at each other in disbelief of what they had said.

"Uh oh," Monty said quietly.

"Whoops," Lindsay commented.

"You?" Geoff asked incredulously.

"Yeah, what's wrong with me?" Ray asked bitterly.

"Nothing, nothing," Geoff started. "It's just that-I mean it's-you-you're just a kid, Ray."

"Well, then I'll be king!" Gavin stated.

"No I will!" Michael interjected. "You'll fuck everything up!"

"So will you!" Gavin spat back. "You keep forgetting that I'm not the only one here that's a piece of shit!"

"Neither one of you will be king," Geoff said darkly, "because I am king. Anyone who objects, I'll deal with you like we deal with the Skeleton Archers."

The room seemed to hold its breath and dared its inhabitants to make a sound or to object. Michael and Gavin glared at each other across the table, fuming with rage toward one another. Ray held his head high but harbored resentment in his heart. He gripped his hidden dagger in his tuxedo jacket tightly, ready to make a move on Geoff if needed.

Geoff looked around at the people still seated at the table, eyeing them for any sign of objection. The rookies didn't meet his eyes and for good reason. Geoff was a maniac when angered. Caleb never forgot that time when his Lord Commander's anger was focused at him while they were out fishing in the World about 80 years ago. Caleb had taken a bit of fish from every person's stash for himself just for laughs. But no one laughed. And Geoff came after him with fire in his eyes and a face as red as a tomato.

No one forgets Geoff's wrath. And no one objects to him at all.

Geoff nodded and dismissed the Council meeting. "We will figure out the logistics of this new reign in the morning," he yawned. "I'll address the people later."

The Council silently filed out of the room and scattered to their own sleeping quarters like mice running from a cat.

**_***Michael***_ **

That fucker. He thinks that just because he's older and wiser that he can automatically claim Kingship? No way. I've put up with that bastard for far too long. I'll be a better king. Wait and see, Geoff.

I shrugged out of my furry brown overcoat and threw it over onto my bed. God I hated that thing. Why did I even pick it out in the first place? Oh that's right, because I'm Mogar. Because I'm the bear. Because I'm vicious like a bear. Sure I'm like a bear but that doesn't mean I want to look the part. That brown made me look like I was wearing shit.

I sat down on my bed, and put my head in my hands. How could someone kill Burnie like that? He was a relatively nice guy, a fair king. Granted I was going to kill him myself, but that's beside the point.

What matters is that someone got to him first, and that he was dead. I could claim kingship.

A soft knock sounded outside my door. I silently stood, alert and cautious, and made my way to the door with my hand gripping my knife. I opened the door suspiciously to the producer of the sound.

Lindsay stood outside my door with her hair up in a messy bun and a light pink robe wrapped securely around her torso. She smiled when she saw me. "Mind if I come in?"

I took a step back and gestured for her to enter into my oversized room with the blood red bedsheets, the dark oak wardrobe in the corner, and a whole bunch of tapestries that I didn't care for.

She sat herself down on my bed and sighed. I then walked over to a table and poured two goblets of wine, but then, rethinking the incident earlier, I left them untouched.

We sat in silence for a minute, just glancing around the room at my trunk of clothes, my diamond sword in its scabbard on top of it, and out the large window with the full moon shining bright in the sky.

I finally broke the silence. "What a night."

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah."

"Poor Burnie, no one deserves to die like that."

She continued to stare out the window at the moon. She grinned at the moon, and turned to me. "Now Geoff's going to be king."

I felt my heart sink in my chest. So she was rooting for Geoff, then huh? "I guess so," I agreed.

I guess my tone showed my disappointment. She sighed again and held out her hand for me to take. I reached out and stood in front of her, grasping her pale hand in mine, bending down to give the top of her hand a gentle kiss.

As I pulled away from her, she suddenly clasped both her hands around my neck and brought her lips to my ear.

"Geoff would destroy this kingdom if he was king," she whispered. "You should be our king. You would take care of the people. And we could be together finally. No oath, nothing."

I stood up straight and made no indication that I understood. But of course I did. I mean she whispered it directly into my ear. She was right, I would make a great king. I would be fair but stern, fierce in battle, and I would be in charge. I wouldn't have to listen to Jack and Geoff ramble on about how things were before the Kingdom. I wouldn't have to listen to Gavin rant on and on about the phantom that supposedly lives in his house in Achievement City. I wouldn't have to put up with Ryan nearly killing me in training, or Ray mocking me all the time. They'd listen to me for a change.

Lindsay looked up at me with a weary face that began to smile when I finally showed some recognition.

"You really think I could?" I asked in a quiet voice, afraid someone might hear.

She nodded. "I know you could."

I sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her softly on her lips. After what seemed like an eternity, she pulled away and began to rise from the bed.

"No," I said. "Please stay." I held onto her hand and coaxed her back down to the edge of the bed.

"No, I have to go," she said reluctantly. "If I know Geoff, he'll be getting us all up early just to prove his authority, and odds are, I'm going to end up falling asleep in here. " She ran a hand over the top of her head, messing with her bun. "And if that happens, my head, along with yours will end up on spikes back in AH City. "

"So what if they find us?" I replied. "I'll be king." I then touched my forehead to hers and whispered. "And I will not let them hurt you."

She gave a soft laugh and stood up again. "You big softie," she murmured. She crossed her arms over her chest. "If you decide you're going to be king, I'll follow you. No matter what."

I nodded and walked her to the door. "Are you sure you won't stay?" I wondered again.

Lindsay walked out into the long hallway with all 12 of our rooms. She turned around and smiled.

"Good night, Mogar, my king."

Then she set off down the hall and entered her room without looking back.

 


	3. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingdom is in trouble and something is awaking in Achievement City.

Somewhere in the bowels of Achievement City in the West, a particular structure stirred. It felt an imbalance had arisen in the Kingdom, and was beginning to awaken like it always did when danger was present.

The structure had an odd history; it was as old as the Kingdom itself. That was all anyone knew, and no one really questioned how it came to be. But the truth of the matter was this: one day, when the grey land came alive with color and when the people were scattered on the hills and along the rivers of the land, a bright yellowish white light appeared across a large open pasture next to the sea. The light was neither hot nor cold, and was as bright as one could imagine, but it wasn't blinding. In this pasture, there lived only three people, a brown sheep, and a cow.

Everything the light touched as it rose from the horizon in the east illuminated as if magic had been awoken inside of them. They glowed with such power that the three farmers did not step outside until the objects had ceased their luminescence, and the bright heavenly light had gone.

But as they cowered in their homes, fearful of the majesty that the light presented, the light had other matters to attend to. The light pulled from the earth a smooth black square of obsidian and millions of tiny gold nuggets. The gold lay scattered across the pasture and the black obsidian landed in the center of all the commotion.

After, the three farmers slowly emerged from their shelters, staring in awe of the scene around them. A man with a mustache looked to the sky. "What was that?" he wondered, scratching at his head in bewilderment. 

"No idea. Something out of this world," his bearded neighbor commented as he joined the mustached man in his scouting of the gold-ridden area.

"No kidding," the mustached man agreed.

"What are these things?" the bearded neighbor wondered, picking up a piece of the mineral. "It looks like-"

"Gold," the final member of the small farmer community stated as he met up with the two. "I wonder why the light brought us gold."

"We'll be rich!" the mustached man cried.

The bearded man shook his head and laughed. "I don't think that light intended us to use this gold for money, Geoff. There's another purpose here..."

"You may be right, Jack," Geoff agreed as he examined the obsidian. "Why else would this be here?"

"Maybe its a pedestal for something," Matt added.

Then Geoff bent down and laid his hand on the surface of the black square, and felt a jolt of energy flow through his body. He saw an image in his mind, an image that the mineral projected that showed Geoff exactly what must be done.

Geoff smiled as the scene played out: the gathering of the nuggets, the mold being built in the exact dimensions of the obsidian, the smelting, the cooling of the gold, and finally, what the final project would look like.

The mustached man stood up and faced his friends. "I know what to do."

Jack and Matt seemed skeptical. "What do you mean?" they questioned.

"It showed me. The block showed me."

The two men looked to each other and slowly advanced to the block themselves. They both placed their hands on the smooth black surface of the mineral and, with the same jolt of energy that flowed through Geoff, saw two different scenes.

Jack saw the gold nuggets forming a beautiful throne with red velvet cushions in a grand castle. He saw people around the throne, admiring it and praising the person about to sit upon it. He tried to make out the face, but saw no features.

Matt Hullum saw the gold take the shape of a bold and strong crown. The crown had no imperfections, no jewels to take away from the sheer majesty of the gold that made it, no insane kind of design at all. It was a simple yet complex structure with many leaves pointing toward the sky, and an inscription along the outer circumference in an unknown language. He saw the crown placed on a head that would rule a kingdom for many years until he decided to step down; Matt Hullum saw himself as king.

And so, hundreds of years later, the structure, the throne, and crown were established, with the Kingdom alongside it. King Matt ruled in the capital city, with the crown and throne, while the structure stayed behind with Geoff and Jack as they became Achievement Hunters in their little village. It wasn't until the arrival of their fifth Hunter, Gavin, that the actual construction of Achievement City began.

The structure had a certain effect on the inhabitants of AH City, and it wasn't unusual for them to feel on edge when it was active. One other time that the structure had caused a panic was when the Hunters opened a portal to the Nether for the first time. It had glowed brightly and pulsated just as Geoff stepped foot onto Netherrack. And as he did so, Michael and Gavin kept circling the perimeter in broad daylight, something that they never did, with their minds on high alert and their movements full of jerks and involuntary twitches, while Ryan kept sharpening his knives and throwing them at absolutely nothing in the middle of the city.

Then again, that was something he normally did.

Now it was different. As the remaining Rookies kept AH City safe from the monsters in the World, they felt no different than they had the night before. The structure, though, illuminated once more, glowing brighter than ever and pulsating rapidly. The chamber it was kept in was lit up like a living room on Christmas Eve, and was beginning to get heated from the radiating energy of the structure.

As part of their regular routine, the Hunters would check down in the underground chamber where the structure was held just to make sure all was well. They counted on it to tell them when things were amiss either within the Kingdom or outside its borders in the World. The Hunter for this routine check was Lady Steffie.

She descended the smooth stone walkway in a lively manner, excited for her first real duty as a Huntress since she, along with her other companions were the youngest new recruits, clocking in a mere 40 years of age each. She was nervous for the departures of the other 12 Hunters because she was a newbie, and newbies traditionally were not trusted with advanced matters like these. However, she took this opportunity with grace and poise, and wanted to impress them all.

She made her way to the lowest point in AH City, the very bottom of the city's training facility they called Last Man Standing. Torch in hand, Steffie arrived at the hidden chamber concealing the ancient monument. But she suddenly stopped and stared through the windows in the door in bewilderment. _Why is it doing that?_

Steffie began to panic internally, wondering what on earth she should do since the structure was acting so weirdly. She had never seen it like this and was unsure of what it could possibly mean. Should she send a raven to Geoff and Jack? She she tell the others who were left behind with her? But the structure had an explanation.

The light it was emitting beckoned Steffie closer to the door, beckoned her to open it, beckoned her to step inside the heated room and gaze up at the gold blocks that composed it. The rays that stretched from its aura lashed out like arms flailing as one fell from a high place, and they reached out to illuminate every inch of the small chamber room as if to assert its dominance in the space.

The Rookie stood there and listened to the hum that the Tower made. It was speaking to her, she could hear multiple voices in her head, all speaking at the same precise moment, in the same hushed tones, the same words over and over again. It had a hold on her, and made her listen and comprehend its intention.

_It has begun. The moment I predicted from the very beginning. The King has fallen and the hunt begins. My victor will triumph in the end and nothing will be as it once was._

_True intentions will become clear. Brother will betray brother, and I will once again join my own._

_We form the Golden Trinity, and the one who possesses all, possesses the true power._

_We choose the King._

_We are the King._


	4. The Oncoming Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff is ready to assume the role of king and begin to rule his kingdom the way he wishes. However, someone else has their eyes on the gold crown and plans to take it for themselves, regardless of the damage they will inflict.

The next morning, Geoff was the first to wake, and took that golden opportunity to do the same to the rest of his crew. He stretched and sat up in bed, looking out his window at the horizon that had not yet been graced with the presence of the sun. Running a hand through his hair and his untidy mustache, Geoff rose from the bed and began to get dressed for his first day as RT's new king.

He dressed himself in black boots, dark green trousers, and his matching green overcoat. He tied the whole ensemble together with his black belt across his torso and over his chest diagonally, placing his diamond sword in its scabbard on his left.

With a quick brush of his hair and a little gel in his mustache, Geoff ventured out of his room into the dimly lit hallway. There were twelve rooms in total in the hall; six on both sides, and Geoff's room was positioned at the very end of the hall, the one closest to the window at the conclusion of the corridor. He stood with his back to the window to look down the length of the corridor and all the closed doors where his crew silently slumbered.

_Oh how quickly that'll change,_ he thought to himself mischievously

Geoff yawned a tremendous yawn and made his way over to the room directly across from his. Without knocking, Geoff slammed open the doors, jolting Jeremy awake in seconds.

"Wake up, asshole!" Geoff yelled happily. "We got shit to do today. Get dressed and follow me!"

He turned and left a groggy and confused Jeremy to jump into his pants and shrug into his vest. When Jeremy joined his commander, Geoff had already barged into Jack's room across the hall, and nearly received a good punch in the nose from the bearded hunter on impulse.

In a matter of minutes, Geoff and Jeremy had rounded up all the Rookies and all but one of the Hunters. They all followed Geoff like a parade procession to the end of the hall to stand in front of Ryan's room. Just like he had with the others, Geoff barged noisily into the third oldest Hunter's room.

"Get up, Ryan, you crazy motherfu-" he barked unceremoniously. But stopped suddenly when he noticed that his brother was nowhere to be seen. He stared around at the empty bed with the sheets thrown around haphazardly, and the lack of an inhabitant. All the Hunters poked their heads into Ryan's large and untidy room in curiosity.

"Where'd he go?" Caleb wondered.

"Eh, he's probably out exploring the kingdom," Geoff explained, brushing off the fact that one of his most dangerous defenders was missing. As he and the others walked out of the corridor, he couldn't help but wonder where Ryan was. He was suspicious as to why he fled. Where would he go?

_Don't worry about it,_ Geoff tried to tell himself. _He'll turn up eventually. Just like he always does._

As they ventured through the castle's twists and turns, Geoff gave the team a synopsis of what he planned to accomplish that morning for his first kingly duty.

"I want to assign new duties to the staff here. I also want the Crier to go out into the town, and deliver calm to the people. I want him to tell them that their new king will honor King Burnie in the best way possible."

"Are you confident that they'll accept you as their ruler?" Matt asked from behind the group.

"Of course they will," Geoff assured, scooting past a busy castle maid with clean linens in her hands. "Have you ever seen a chicken run around with its head chopped off? It's still alive but runs in sporadic circles." He turned to face the team. "This kingdom is the chicken, and it needs a head."

Ray frowned at the analogy. _Maybe he should be the head of this chicken kingdom because he's so cocky,_ he thought.

Along the way to the Council Room, Geoff stopped in his tracks as Lord Adam of Howto came running straight into his chest, knocking him onto his back.

"What the hell, Adam?" Geoff cried as he was helped to his feet by Jeremy and Kdin.

"Your Majesty," Adam breathed heavily, "there's an issue that requires your attention in the throne room."

Geoff brushed off Jeremy's hand, and ran after Adam with the others lagging not far behind.

The team flew down flights of stairs, blew through corridors, and smashed their way through halls in an effort to reach the throne room. They all struggled to keep up with each other, but mostly they fought to keep up with Geoff.

The self-proclaimed king barreled past his entire crew, even past Adam who was leading them. He was determined to get there first and solve whatever the issue was. It was going to be his first victory as King and he wanted to make it the best one.

"So Adam," Jack huffed as they ran alongside the bearded lord, "what's the big issue?"

"It'd be better to just show you," Adam replied as they descended the last flight of stairs.

Finally the whole crew of Hunters arrived at the large double oak doors that led into the throne room. They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and eventually, Geoff mustered up enough air to make a move toward the door.

However, when he did that, the door burst open to reveal a bloody castle servant. She held her right arm close to her chest as blood poured out of a long gash along the length of her arm. She was covered in sweat and tears as she stumbled to the floor in front of the Lord Commander.

"Mercy!" she cried into the floor. "Mercy, please my lord!"

Geoff knelt down next to her. "Who did this to you?" He asked quietly.

The girl shook her head and broke down in sobs again. Geoff placed a soft kiss on her head as Lindsay knelt down and took his place to comfort her. She murmured soft words as she rubbed the poor girls arms, and shushed her sobs.

Michael glanced up from the touching scene to peer inside the throne room. His jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment. "Holy fucking shit," he said.

Leaving the two girls outside the doors, the rest of the crew slowly entered the throne room with the high arching ceilings and massive windows that lined it. The morning sunrise had not yet pierced the windows in the rafters of the ceiling nor had it shine through the side windows or the one behind the throne. The room was lit, however, by torches that made everything give off a glowing gold sheen, and illuminated the faces of the inhabitants. The throne was placed at end of the long aisle indicated by red carpet. Its red upholstery was accented by its solid gold frame.

But the Hunters were not gawking at the room. They were in shock of the scene taking place inside.

Bodies, mutilated and decapitated lay wet with blood in the middle of the aisle. The bodies were so grossly maimed that their gender was hard to determine. The Hunters noticed that the heads of the victims were missing, and so were their hands. Gavin gagged as they approached the mound of bodies and stepped back a couple of steps to compose himself.

The guards lining the room were indifferent to the scene. They stared straight ahead with their spears pointing to the ceiling, and their swords in their scabbards. The Hunters saw Gus on the right of the throne, giving orders to Captain Blaine, and having him herd in a new batch of victims to be decimated. The further they progressed down the aisle, the more apprehensive they became of the perpetrator of the scene.

Ryan sat draped sideways in the throne, his legs dangling lazily over the right arm of the chair. He was admiring his bloody diamond sword, gazing at it like one would gaze at the stars. His hands were bloody and he had splatters of the red fluid along his jawline. The only spotless thing about him was the Burning King's crown that rested gently on his head.

Geoff's shock soon subsided as he stepped over the body of what looked to be the castle's Jester.

"Ryan, what the fuck is this?" he yelled.

"How dare you address His Majesty like that?" Gus shouted, ending his conversation with Blaine.

Ryan didn't even glance at his Lord Commander as he reprimanded Gus. "Gustavo," he said lazily, "it's alright. He doesn't know any better."

Then he shrugged in response to the first question directed his way. "I'm just cleaning house."

Geoff scoffed. "Cleaning house?"

"Yeah," Gavin put in, "how exactly is _this_ clean?" He gestured as he nearly lost his footing on the pooled blood at his feet.

Ryan gave a small laugh. "I'm weeding out those whose loyalty is questionable," he clarified, shifting his position to sit correctly in the chair. "Those who are questionable don't question my sword coming for their head."

Jack was simply in awe of what his brother had committed. "Ryan..." he started to say.

"Don't say it, Jack" he warned. "Don't you fucking say it. I know what I'm doing, and just because it's different from how you'd handle things doesn't mean it isn't effective. As King, I know what is right and what is wrong."

"But you're not the king," Kdin said.

"I am now. The crown was for the taking, and I have a loyal following, so who wouldn't seize the opportunity?" Ryan replied as he rose from his throne. He swung his sword up to rest on his shoulder, and stood menacingly in front of the Rookie.

"Are you going to challenge me, boy?" he asked Kdin darkly.

"No, I am," Geoff stated, stepping forward. "I declared myself King before the idea had even sprouted in your head."

"Oh please," Ryan guffawed. "Every man dreams of being King, and I just so happened to get to the throne first." He pointed behind him at the throne. "Whomever sits their ass upon that chair with this crown on their head is king, and therefore, I am."

"Doesn't that mean that if I sit on the throne that I'm King?" Ray said with snark.

Ryan glowered. "No."

"Enough of this," Geoff bellowed. " _I_ am King. You will obey me and renounce this false claim you have to that crown immediately or so help me, Ryan, I'll-"

"I can't renounce what is rightfully mine," Ryan clarified.

Geoff shouted unintelligibly in frustration and grabbed for his diamond sword. He swung it up in the space between the two kings, receiving no reaction from Ryan. He set his face to be hard and commanding, but he managed no physical threat when compared to Ryan and his bloody appearance. Ryan rolled his eyes as Geoff thrust the tip of the sword against his collarbone.

"I am going to give you one chance, Geoff," Ryan warned. "Pledge your loyalty to me, and I'll let you live."

Before Geoff could answer with a quick jab of his sword, Jeremy ran up and clasped his Lord Commander on the shoulder.

"My King, it wouldn't do you any good to fight now and die here before the Kingdom knows of your claim," he whispered.

Geoff glanced behind him at the Rookie. "B-but I-I can't just-" he blubbered, gesturing to Ryan's stoic figure with his sword.

"There is honor in conceding from a duel, "Jeremy assured him.

Jeremy's advice floated around in Geoff's mind for a moment as he pondered his decision. He didn't want to seem like a coward but he also didn't want to chance dying. Ryan was an experienced Hunter when it came to fighting with blades of any size. Geoff was more comfortable with a crossbow, but they lacked those at the moment.

Seeing Geoff weigh the options, Ryan began to pressure him. "Are you really going to take advice from a Rookie, Geoff?"

Geoff said nothing. He cast a lasting glare at the King, turned his back on him, and left the room without a word.

As Jeremy followed his Commander, the others stood together, staring at their new King.

"Ryan," Jack said again, this time in utter disappointment.

"I am in need of a right hand man," Ryan said, ignoring Jack. "Who will take up the position?"

No one moved. It was as if they were paralyzed. Ryan gave them all a stern look until one Rookie cracked under the pressure.

"I will, Your Majesty," Kerry said proudly, stepping out from behind Matt.

Ryan nodded. "Alright, fine. Anyone else?"

Again no one moved. Then the King issued a statement to his starstruck brothers, pointing his sword at Gavin's nose. "If you do not bend the knee to me, your head will roll."

 

**_***Ray***_ **

Out of all the people to beat Geoff, I figured it'd be Ryan. He was just as big, just as commanding, but holy shit, he was twice as dark. Never would I have actually thought he would claim the throne before Geoff. I just thought he'd challenge him like he always did. This was unbelievable.

After Geoff stormed out with his loyal puppy in tow like always, Ryan demanded that we pledge ourselves to him. And you can bet your ass I did; I know when to keep my mouth shut. Play along and maybe, just maybe, I'll live to see another day. But no way did I actually mean what I said. I'm the King goddammit. I don't have to put up with his shit.

Ryan released us after we all grovelled at his feet for a solid ten minutes. It was pathetic seeing the most feared Hunters pleading for their lives on the feet of their brother. The King took our pledges, but we all knew he could see right through them. If he thought that Michael's humiliation of himself by kissing his feet was genuine, then he's a bigger fool than Gavin.

As we filed out of the throne room, leaving Ryan to call the next victim before him to separate head from body, I turned to the team just as we rounded a corner. "What are we gonna do?"

Michael sighed. "I'm gonna pack up my shit, and get the hell outta dodge. That's what I'm gonna do, Ray."

"You're not going to stay and fight?" Lindsay asked, bewildered.

"No, no, okay look guys," Michael stopped and addressed us. "Geoff was smart to retreat. Ryan is a crazy motherfucker, and there's no way I'm going up against him without an army."

"But, Micoo," Gavin said in his pitiful voice that annoyed the hell out of us. "We're a team. We can beat him together."

"We stopped being a team when Ryan left us in the dust on our asses, and when Geoff stormed out with Dooley. We are not a team."

Jack was behind Gavin and I could see him shake his head. "Michael, this isn't how the Hunters handle situations like this."

"Well maybe you've never dealt with, not one but four, Hunters abandoning their brothers," Michael retorted. "And maybe I don't wanna be a Hunter anymore."

As he said that, everyone's blood ran cold. The color drained from Gavin's face. Caleb's jaw went slack. Matt stared in disbelief, and Kdin looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. Jack showed no emotion. I guess he and I both saw it coming, Lindsay too.

"You can't seriously mean that, Michael," Matt said, toying with his iron sword in its scabbard.

Michael stood his ground. "Of course I do. As far as you're all concerned, Ryan is no longer your brother. Kerry is no longer your brother. Geoff and Jeremy, and Lindsay and I are no longer your brothers."

"Lindsay?" Kdin cried. All heads turned to stare down the girl with the red hair.

With all eyes on her, Lindsay only had eyes for Michael. It wasn't a secret that she liked him. Everyone in AH City knew. Even Edgar, a fucking cow, knew. I remember when Gavin came running to me one day, telling me he had seen Michael and Lindsay snogging down in Felix Baumgartner. He said he was supposed to keep it secret, but of course, you can't trust Gavin as far as you can throw him.

Long story short, Michael and Lindsay weren't a secret anymore.

She nodded solemnly, finally addressing Kdin. "He's right."

Michael's cryptic attitude was fucking me up. Were he and Lindsay leaving because of Ryan? That's stupid. Ryan's been an asshole for as long as I've been a Hunter.

Or were they leaving because they finally had enough of all the dumb ass rules that came with being an Achievement Hunter? I thought those rules that you can't have contact with your families or friends were dumb anyways. And not having any romantic relationships? Who the fuck made that rule up?

_But what if ..._ "Why?" I asked bitterly. Michael is, or was, my friend; I at least deserved an explanation.

Michael held out his hand and Lindsay took it, smiling adoringly at the fearful Mogar. He returned the favor, then turned to me, his face serious and dark.

"Because I am the King," he said.

I heard Jack give a heavy sigh. _Same, Beardo. Same._

"You son of a bitch," Matt muttered.

Caleb's face showed how hurt and betrayed we all felt. First Geoff, then Ryan, now Michael? Was no one satisfied?

Honestly, I wasn't either.

"Motherfucker!" I yelled. "You would give up your friends, your brothers, everything, just to have a crown and a chair?" I was being totally hypocritical, though. Hell, I wanted that crown just as much as the next guy. And last night, at the ball, I was so planning on icing Burnie. It would've been a quick death. I had that gun that Lord Monty gave me when we visited Beacon a while back; I could have just gone to a high enough place and shot him. Oh well, somebody iced his ass first, and now Ryan's King.

Michael made a grab for his sword at my outburst. "Don't pretend you didn't want it too, Ray," he retorted. "It's not just the crown I want. It's the power. All of it. To be able to govern myself and everyone else," he paused and sucked in air through his teeth, making a slight hissing noise, "oh, it'll be so good.

"Besides," he countered. "I bet you still want that crown on your own head, don't you?"

When he said that, my rage hit the boiling point, possibly even higher than his. I knew better than to fight him now, like he said, he can't fight without an army, and neither can I. Plus, I'd be acting on impulse, and shit gets crazy when you're crazy. No way was I gonna fight him and die before I was king. I'm smart enough to know that fighting the Raging Mogar, even now, meant imminent death.

Instead, I pulled a Geoff. I walked away. Whether it was foolish or wise, I didn't know, but all I knew is that I had just painted a large red target on my ass.

I made it down the stairs and through a couple of corridors before I heard someone jogging after me. I kept walking though, and I slowly reached for my dagger until...

"My Lord Ray, wait!" Matt huffed as he caught up with me.

I faced him, and waited as he struggled for air.

"My Lord..." he heaved, "allow me...to...accompany...you-"

"No need, Bragg," I dismissed, turning away. "I'm leaving."

"No Ray," he protested, grabbing my arm. "Don't leave. You can't"

"Yeah, I can," I countered, pulling my arm away. "Fucking watch me."

"What I mean to say is that I'll accompany you as a loyal follower."

I stopped and glanced back at him, accusingly. "Follow me? What-"

Matt nodded and looked behind himself, then behind me, making sure no one heard him in this empty corridor. "I support your claim. I was rooting for you all along, anyway." He stepped a bit closer and practically whispered in the hollow hallway.

"Fuck Geoff, fuck Ryan, fuck Michael, you are the true King of RT."


	5. Blood and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one Hunter on the throne, one on the run, three in limbo, and another in peril, it seems that RT's greatest heroes are not that high and mighty after all. More blood will be spilt on this mournful morning, and the Achievement Hunters will never be the same again.

After having chopped off the head of a straw-headed castle cook, King Ryan wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his bloody hand.

"Enough for today," he said with a satisfied sigh. "If need be, I'll continue tomorrow."

Gus bowed to his king curtly. "Yes, my King." Then he waved his hand and two palace guards moved from their positions to follow the King and his cohorts out of the Throne Room.

"That was very effective, sir," Gus admired to Ryan as they walked immediately behind him with Kerry on his right. "Surely, they won't disrespect your power again."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "That stupid little boy," he said to the Grand Duke and his Rookie. "He kept that crown from me. Did you see him curled up on the throne with the crown in his grubby little arms? Did you hear him blubber as I took the crown from him?" Ryan started chuckling and scratched his cheek. "'No, no, this is King Burnie's crown. No!'" he mimicked, throwing up his hands. "Pathetic little boy."

"You sure showed him who was boss, Your Majesty," Gus agreed, tentatively. "The way you sliced off his hands and dangled them in front of his face as he screamed. Wonderful."

"I should have made him eat them," Ryan admitted as he arrived at the Council Room. He and his escorts walked into the cool, almost blue room and stood around the table. He looked to Gus.

"What was that boy's name?"

"Wendel," Gus said, taking a seat on Ryan's left. "He was a good squire, but very clingy."

"Eh, I'll find a new one. Now, onto bigger things," Ryan said, sitting comfortably in the large wooden chair closest to the roaring fireplace.

"Yes, m'Lord," Gus said.

"No. Say it again," Ryan stopped him before he could say another word.

Gus was baffled and frightened as Ryan glared at him.  _What did I do already?_ he wondered.

"My Lord-" Gus tried again.

"No. Say it right," Ryan said, slowly.

Kerry nervously glanced at the perspiring Grand Duke. He knew what Gus had done wrong, but he couldn't help him without drawing attention to himself. The last thing he needed was Ryan's anger focused on him for something minuscule like not addressing him by the correct title.

"Apologies, Your Majesty," Gus said at last, finally recognizing his mistake. "I-I didn't realize-"

"Now you have. Get on with business." Ryan looked to Kerry. "What did Geoff plan on accomplishing if he had taken the throne?"

Kerry swallowed the lump in his throat and answered. "He had, uh, planned on announcing his reign to the people-"

"Well then I must do that before Geoff corrupts them," he decided. "Have the Crier announce my reign immediately," he said to Gus.

"What else?" he asked Kerry again.

"He planned on assigning castle roles-"

"Already taken care of," Ryan said smirking. "Actually, we are going to need more workers." he pondered silently for a moment before addressing Gus again. "Along with my reign, make sure the Crier proclaims new openings in castle positions."

"Yes, my King," Gus muttered. He took down a list of all the commands that Ryan barked out. He took note of the upcoming coronation, the need for more security throughout the Kingdom, how to strengthen the army, and potential enemies.

"Sire," Kerry began, "what shall we do about Lord Geoff?"

"Let him run around and parade his false claim to the throne," Ryan said solemnly. "Sooner or later, he'll realize that it's a lost cause to convert the people and run off back to Achievement City."

"But if he does convert the masses?" Gus wondered.

"Then he'll have to come and take the throne from me. And if he tries, he'll be dead before he even reaches the Castle doors."

"And what about the killer?" Kerry asked.

Ryan stiffened. "Geoff issued the lockdown of the city too late. Burnie's killer is long gone by now."

Gus cleared his throat. "My King, if I may advise..."

"Yes?" Ryan allowed.

"I believe it would do you good to go out into the city yourself. That way you can build up your image with the citizens and show them you are the only King they should trust."

"Show them to have faith in me before Geoff alienates them?" Ryan pondered. "Tempting, but I need to make sure none of my former brothers attempt to do the same as Geoff, first of all."

"Brilliant, sir," Kerry commended. "Should we remove them from the castle grounds?"

"Yes," Ryan agreed. "Make sure that all the Hunters are gone; the noblemen too. I can't have them snooping around here if they are in cahoots with my enemies."

Gus looked to Kerry and made a knowing nod to each other. He asked for leave of the Council Room, was granted, and left to go find Captain Blaine.

Meanwhile, Kerry remained with the King. He glanced around the room, eyeing up the high windows emitting a warm pinkish light as the sun rose higher above the horizon, inspecting the gray stone walls, the smoldering fireplace, and finally the bloody king, who was staring straight ahead, lost in thought.

Kerry cleared his throat. "Sir?"

With a quick snap movement, Ryan was drawn back to reality. "What?"

"Um, what were you think-"

"No," Ryan stopped him. "No, Kerry." He rose from the table and towered over the young Shawcross with a look of steel on his features.

Only moments ago, Kerry had caught sight of weakness. Ryan was going to make certain that his weaknesses were never seen ever again. But he couldn't control those fanatical thoughts about being King, about ruling the Kingdom, and...

_Stop, you must stop,_  he told himself.  _No more weaknesses._

Ryan cleared his throat. "I will venture out into the city as soon as those Hunters are out."

*******

By the time Gus issued an eviction to the Hunters, they had already packed and were on their way out. They had been warned by Lady Barbara, a noble woman who resided in a manor in Rooster Teeth. She had been listening to the conversation between Gus and Captain Blaine. She immediately ran to Geoff, who had already vacated the castle with Jeremy close behind, and Lords Joel and Adam. 

Finding the next best thing, Barbara hurriedly told Jack, who in turn gave warning to his fellow Hunters. Granted, most of them weren't his Hunters anymore, but he felt obligated to tell them nevertheless.

"Geoff and Jeremy have gone to HowTo with Joel and Adam," Jack said to his hostile brothers outside their rooms. "Ryan most likely plans on chopping our heads off or keeping us in holes if we don't get the fuck out of here."

"Why are you warning us, Jack?" Michael wondered, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"Because Kings or not, you all are still my brothers, and I look out for family."

"We are not your family anymore, Jack," Gavin said.

"Be that as it may," Jack said irritably, "The central problem here is that Ryan's going to use his new power to make sure we no longer exist."

"So we need to scatter across the Kingdom," Gavin said suddenly.

"What?" Lindsay asked. "Scatter?"

"Yes," Gavin confirmed. "If what Jack said is true, and Ryan really wants us dead, then we make it as hard for him as possible."

"That's brilliant, my King," Caleb commended. "But where will we go?"

Michael looked to Lindsay for her to come up with an idea. She saw the sense that if Ryan was removing them, then he'd remove all the nobles. "We could go with the Lords," she suggested. "Geoff and Jeremy hitched a ride on the HowTo caravan, and I don't see why we can't."

"Ryan won't suspect it," Kdin said, smiling.

"But there are only two Lords left to travel with," Matt clarified. "One group will have to stay here in Rooster Teeth, and the other to AH City."

"Caleb and I will go to AH City, " Gavin claimed quickly. He confirmed with Caleb, and motioned for him to retreat to his room to pack.

"Good luck, chaps," he saluted before he jogged into his own room.

Michael sighed. "Alright then, I guess Lindsay and I will-"

"Hold on a moment," Jack stopped him. He focused his attention on Matt, realizing this vital information had not been shared with one last person. Matt stepped back a step as Jack leaned forward, getting in his face.

"Where is your King?" Jack questioned.

*******

As he was making his way toward the front gate of the castle, Ryan walked past a window overlooking the castle garden. He caught a glimpse of an unusual visitor inspecting the flowers, and immediately changed his course.

Unbeknownst to the eviction process taking place, Ray gently caressed a red rose on a bush in the garden, giving it a slight smile as he inhaled its wonderful fragrance.

_All that blood,_  Ray thought to himself.  _How can that sick bastard stomach it all?_

It wasn't like he wasn't used to seeing blood. Ray had been in countless battles with zombies and pigmen, but never had he seen innocents being mercilessly slaughtered. Seeing all those bodies had distressed him enough to venture out into the garden alone in the morning air in order to clear his head. He had left Matt back in their hall, and left just in time to watch Geoff and Jeremy stowaway with the HowTo Lords.

"He's fucking running away," he said to himself as they passed him in the halls. They didn't recognize his presence at all, not even uttering a goodbye before they went under the portcullis. But Ray knew what he was after; he needed an army.

And Ray was running away too. Well, technically, he hadn't run away yet. He was still here, but for personal reasons.

They had made fun of him for keeping roses in his house; his shit dirt house. They built it for him last minute when he arrived. All that was in there when he began duty as a Hunter was a single torch on the floor; the mismatched dirt floor. They didn't even have a bed for him.

"You have to earn it," they laughed.

When, eventually, he got a bed and chests full of weapons, he always had sixty-four roses in the lower right hand corner of his chest. They were in honor of his family, the family he said goodbye to two hundred years ago when he was chosen to be a Hunter.

"Hello, Ray," a voice behind him uttered, pulling him put of his memories.

Ray turned to face a now freshly clean Ryan, standing with his kilted-body in the entryway to the garden; the only exit.

_No way in, no way out_ , Ray saw, recalling what he had said when Ryan trapped a poor unfortunate cow in the floor of his house in AH City. He had laughed about it then, but he wasn't laughing now that he saw he was Edgar.

"What do you want?" Ray said finally with snark.

"Now, now, Ray," Ryan cautioned. "I just want to talk to you."

Ray scoffed. "About what?"

"Well, I feel you and I always had a connection..." Ryan began as he clasped his hands together and approached.

Ray nodded. "Right. The R&R Connection," he reminisced, remembering the team name that they shared when they were training in AH City.

"Exactly," Ryan smiled, stopping to feel the soft petals of a white lily flower.

"Ray, you and I could work so well together. Side by side, we could take this Kingdom by storm and rule with an iron fist," Ryan pitched as he advanced closer.

"We'd be unstoppable; the Vagabond and Tuxedo Mask, RT's new Kings."

Tuxedo Mask sighed. "Look, Ryan-"

" _King_  Ryan," the Vagabond corrected.

"King," Ray said. "As much as I want to rule the Kingdom..."

_Shit, don't say it,_  he told himself.  _You say it, and you're a dead man._

"I don't want to rule it with you."  _Fuck._

Ryan closed his eyes and nodded. Ray found it unsettling when he did that. He only did that when he was deciding...

_Oh well, YOLO am I right?_  Ray thought.

Ryan finally spoke as he turned back to the white lilies. "Did you know that the lily is symbolic of a unique mortal phenomenon?" he began, plucking the beautiful flower from its stem.

And there went Ryan on a different conversation path about useless information no one cared about. But even as he said it, Ray was terrified. He eyed the exit behind the mad man. He didn't feel safe here. He never felt safe with Ryan. His creepy calmness that he had before they went into battle or before they faced off against a horde of zombies was unnerving, even now when he exemplified it.

Ray knew he was getting ready to off someone, and being the only one in that garden...

"Do you know what that phenomenon is?" Ryan continued, facing Ray with what seemed like false sanity.

"Uh, I can guess," Ray just about squeaked out. He could call out for help, but no, Tuxedo Mask doesn't do that.

"King Ryan, listen, your offer was very generous but I feel that-"

"Don't worry about it, Ray," Ryan dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Anyway, as I was saying, white lilies, like this one, symbolize innocence, and purity, but mostly-"

Ryan was inches from Ray's tuxedoed body. He looked down into the wide, scared eyes of the youngest Hunter, and with a quick, almost invisible movement, stabbed him straight through his heart.

"-they symbolize death," Ryan finished with a full blown smirk on his face.

Ray made a choked, surprised sound as Ryan twisted the dagger around inside him.

And as quick as the dagger went in, it was removed, and Ray's body crumpled to the ground, eyes blankly staring skyward as his heart beat rapidly in its final moments, pumping blood out of his wound.

Ryan examined the bloody dagger with pride.  _One less Hunter to worry about,_ he thought happily to himself. He threw the white lily onto Ray's still chest and pulled out his handkerchief from his left breast-pocket on his jacket to gently clean the blade.

"My King! My King!" an unfamiliar voice called from within the castle. "My King Ray, are you out here?"

Ryan's swelling pride gradually deflated as Matt Bragg came to a stop in the doorway of the garden. He discreetly replaced his dagger in its sheath in his kilt while Matt caught his breath.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Matt blubbered. "I meant Ry- I was looking for-" he sighed and swallowed his mishap. "Have-have you seen Lord Ray anywhere?"

Ryan's signature Cheshire Cat smile splayed out on his face like a child who was given sweets. "Lord Ray?" he laughed hysterically.

"Yes, sire," Matt said in a confused tone.

Ryan, still laughing, walked forward a bit and motioned for Matt to come closer.

Poor Matt could not see the body of his short lived king for it was obscured by the very large rose bush. Had he known it was there, he would not have advanced.

Reluctantly, Lord Matt proceeded toward King Ryan, and was promptly embraced by His Majesty's arm being thrown over his shoulders in a brotherly hug.

Wheezing with laughter, Ryan walked them around the garden as he composed himself.

"Matt," he said wiping tears from his eyes , "I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"Oh well, it's all fine Your Majesty," Matt played it cool. He saw the handkerchief in Ryan's left hand, the hand that was dangling loosely over his shoulder. He couldn't help but notice that it had stains, specifically blood-looking stains, and he immediately sought an exit.

But it was too late. Ryan had guided him down the graveled pathway of the garden, away from the door, and any chance of escape.

"Oh Matt, I was just here with Ray," Ryan admitted, his face pink with the laughter.

"Really?" Matt faked interest.

"Yes! Yes, he was right here in this garden, with me, before he left!"

"Oh, where did he go?" Matt wondered, eager to get the hell out of the garden and out of the castle, to be away from Ryan and his psychopathic tendencies.

"He actually never left," Ryan said with another smirk on his face.

With the last statement, Ryan guided them to Ray's body, blood pooling around his torso and spreading outward at a diminishing rate.

Seeing this massacre, Matt screamed. "No! No! My King!" He abandoned Ryan's side and ran to Ray's. He dropped to his knees and huddled over his dead king's corpse.

While Matt wept over Ray's body, Ryan rolled his eyes and pulled out his dagger.

_Ugh,_  he thought as he advanced behind Matt as quietly as he could,  _Sentiment._

He grabbed Matt by his hair, and yanked his head back, exposing the sobbing Lord's pale neck.

Seeing what was to come, Matt clasped his hands together as if he was going to pray.

"Mercy, my King," he choked out, eyes pleading since his voice could not.

Ryan cocked his head to the left slightly. He smiled and emitted a single laugh from his nose in a solitary huff of air. Then he drew his dagger across Matt's neck, watching the dark red blood ooze out of the cut that spread from ear to ear.

He released the limp body and it fell backward to rest perpendicular to the dead King of the Roses. Once again, his eyes, like his king's, stared at the now blue morning sky, expressionless.

Satisfied with his work, the King cleaned his blade again, and replaced it in his sheath. He then frowned as he noticed that the blood had seeped into the crevices of the gravel rocks.

"Oh now we can't have that," Ryan said to himself.

He retreated inside and found a castle guard and two servants.

"In the garden are two dead bodies," he began. Seeing the shocked expressions, he rolled his eyes, and continued. "Yes, I know, 'how tragic', anyway, I want you to clean up the blood in the rocks after you move the bodies. We need this place nice and tidy for my upcoming coronation next Saturday.

"Also, take the bodies to my bathing room. Not to my old living quarters, might I add, but to the King's Quarters. There, drain the bodies of their blood into the bathtub. I should require a relaxing soak upon my return from the city.

"Finally, remove their heads and put them on spikes in the rear of the castle overlooking the meadow. We don't want to scare off any guests by displaying them in the front. Plus, I want to be able to see my trophies when I'm out riding in the meadow in the afternoon."

He clapped his hands together roughly to dismiss them to their chore, and set off to find his horse, and escorts to visit the misguided people of Rooster Teeth.

***

  
            "In light of recent events, King Burnie will never be forgotten," the Crier announced in the Rooster Teeth City Square. "He will remain in our hearts as a truly devoted man who loved his Kingdom and its people, who strived to protect us, and care for us when we needed it most. No one can ever replace him."

The citizens of Rooster Teeth sniffled and wiped their swollen red eyes with tissues upon hearing the eulogy of their beloved Burning King. He would never be replaced; he was a brilliant man.

"Of course, he must be replaced, however," the Crier went on. "And therefore, I can proudly announce that one of our legendary Hunters has agreed to take on the daunting task of ruling this vast Kingdom."

The last statement sent a buzz flowing among the audience. Which Hunter?

"My money's on Lord Geoff."

"Really, Arthur? Lord Michael? I think it's Lord Gavin."

"Why would you think it'd be Lord Ryan? It's obviously going to be Lord Jack."

"You all are wrong. Lord Ray Narvaez will surely rise to the occasion."

Amongst the chatter, the young maiden Caiti, the one who danced with Lord Jack the night before, glanced around the speculating crowd with a look of disgust, and shook her head.

_Moments ago, they were weeping for their fallen king, and now they are betting on who his successor will be. He hasn't even been dead a full day, and this is how they honor his memory?_

She couldn't care less for who this new king was going to be, so long as he mended the Kingdom. RT was in shambles. Was she the only one who saw this?

"And your new king is here to address you," the Crier said at last, retreating back a few steps as the King rode forward on his horse, towering over the surprised and ecstatic crowd.

King...Ryan?

"Hello, ladies, gentleman, and fellow citizens of RT," Ryan began. "I know many of you know me, but for those who do not, my name is Ryan Haywood, and I am King Burnie's successor."

The crowd erupted into cheers and were shouting their praises to the new figure of royalty.

Ryan held up his hands in attempt to control the crowd and quiet them momentarily. He finally succeeded and laughed.

"I know you all have questions and requests for me to take, so I am announcing that I will be here, in the City Square, tomorrow and two days after to hear what you have to say."

Again the crowd roared their gratitude. Ryan smiled and quieted them once more.

"I would like you all to remember that I am here for you. I care for your safety and will do anything to protect you. You can trust in me, your one true king, and no one else who may claim otherwise," he finished with a toothy grin.

He gave his thanks and guided his horse into a trot down the city streets.

People reached out to touch his horse, his boots, his saddle, and, if they got close enough, the hem of his red kilt. He paraded around a false smile to mask the disgust he felt when they smiled at him.

_Filthy peasants,_  he thought.

He and his procession were making their way back to the castle as they passed by busy shops. The windows were filled with trinkets and food on display for customers to browse and buy. Behind the items were the shop owners at work either producing their products or attending to the financial business.

Ryan allowed his false smile to have some genuine aspect to it as he remembered his own childhood as a baker's boy. His mother would bake, and his father would manage the money. Ryan would help with either of them, always having a spot of white flour in his blond hair, and the smell of bread in his clothes. He had times where his missed his family, but they were dead. He was two hundred and fifty years old, and they had been dead for two hundred and sixteen of them.

But they had been so proud of him for being chosen as a Hunter. And all he wanted was to make them safe.

_Weakness,_ Ryan reminded himself.

Even as he said it, he glimpsed, in the window of a wood working shop, the profile of a familiar figure.

He stopped his procession, and dismounted Edgar XII. He walked straight for the shop door, and entered the warmly lit little workshop.

A portly man and woman, conversing loudly at the counter, immediately ceased their argument and addressed their visitor.

"Hello, love," the woman began, wiping her dusty hands on her apron. "What can we do for you?"

Only Ryan wasn't listening. His attention was focused on the young woman sitting at the work bench by the window, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, and her brown eyes focused on whittling the detail of the hair of a doll.

She peered up over her work and froze. "You," she whispered, gazing at Ryan.

He smiled. "You."


	6. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the underground of Achievement City in the west, the Tower is awoken and reveals its purpose to the Chosen One.

_I've waited for so long in the dark. I've waited for years for someone to visit me, really visit me. I've waited for someone significant to come along. I've waited for the right time to reveal my plan._

_But, as per usual, that never happens. I'm always left alone in the dark, keeping my thoughts to myself in my tiny little chamber. Sometimes, there is light, and sometimes there is the fleeting glance of one of my Hunters checking on me. But they never stay. Never._

_Why would they keep me locked away down here? I helped them make me, I showed them what I wanted. I showed them who I was supposed to be. I showed them how to construct my siblings. Why should I be hidden from their sight? Are they frightened of me? They shouldn't be. I want to be seen. I want to guide them. I want them to know how much they mean to me, to my brothers, and to the Kingdom._

_Sadly, they know the last one a little too well. It has gone to their heads. More the Drunk One than anyone else. They are arrogant. They see the Kingdom as a playground. No. It is not. They abuse their authority to get the riches, the alcohol, the adoring support of their followers. That is not how we intended them to rule._

_They think that I can't see them from down here, but I do. When they're training, when they're dining, when they're fighting in the World, I see them. I know their secrets, I'm part of them. I know they crave power. And yet, do they not know that we can give it to them? My brothers and I are powerful; we control who reigns._

_So why must I be confined down here?_

_The Drunk One longs for the power to be who he wanted to be before we placed Hullum on that throne. He longs for unimaginable power. He thinks that he is the only one fit for that throne since I showed him, and only him, how to make me._

_The Angry One, the one full of rage, longs for the power to be free from those silly rules that the Drunk One and the Lost One thought of so many years before he arrived. He just wants to love another. I can understand that. But yet, he is so impulsive. It will be his downfall like so many other great warriors._

_The Mad One longs for destructive power. He wants to reconstruct everything to his liking. He is young and ignorant, he doesn't know what he's doing. He keeps his animals trapped in his house, he says it's to protect his brothers from them, but how is that? I can understand what he wants, but is it justified? No. He fears himself more than his brothers fear him. He has untapped potential. If only he could reach it. There is something deep within him, something dark, that will eat away at his mind._

_The Masked One longed for a different sort of power. He wanted the World to know him. He wanted the World to know how extraordinary he was. He thought that his brothers saw him as the one who coveted roses in his house and never really contributed to anything. But that is a lie. He did so much, and they saw that. Now he can do no more. It's a shame really; he had so much to offer. Then the Mad One took that chance away._

_The Foolish One longs for the power to change his image in the eyes of others. His brothers do not take him seriously. They bully him, provoke him, and endlessly beat on him. He wishes for them to stop their tormenting, and listen to him for a change. He is a sweet young man, but so foolish. He can do great things if only he could focus._

_The Lost One doesn't long for the power. He is unusual in this notion. He can be a great king. He doesn't realize that the Hunters depend on him to keep them in line, to keep their minds alert; he is their father, essentially. But does he know that? Of course not. He is lost in his purpose. He feels like an outcast to them. He thinks they cherish when he isn't in AH City. But he is wrong. They fall apart. Not even the Drunk One can hold it together._

_Hold on, who's there? Someone is approaching. No, two approach my chambers. Can they see me glowing? That young Huntress saw me glow only a day or two ago. Is she back to check if I have ceased?_

_The door opens slowly, I cannot see the person behind the iron door. Why are they here? Are they here to bring me up to the surface? Finally?_

_Oh. No, it's simply the Foolish One and his little follower._

_Ah, yes, the Foolish One, the one who named me. "Tower of Pimps," what an odd sort of name. How he came up with that is still a mystery to me. But why is he here?_

**_***_ **

Gavin entered the heated room cautiously with his hands up in front of him. He saw the pulsating Tower and nearly cried. How? More importantly, why? He always had a certain connection to the Tower, he did name it after all. Seeing it glow scared him, what did it mean? Was it glowing for him?

"Alright, old friend," Gavin whispered, sitting down on the floor, close enough to touch the gold and obsidian, "What do you have planned?"

Naturally, the Tower didn't answer. But it glowed brighter as if it  _was_ talking to Gavin. Maybe it was. Who knew?

"Uh Gav?" Caleb asked in the doorway.

"Caleb," Gavin sighed. "We've been over this..."

"Oh, right...Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Caleb?" Gavin answered.

Caleb stared uneasily at the glowing structure of the Tower. "Uh, are you going to be down here long?"

Gavin closed his eyes in meditation and thought for a while. He could stay down here all night, but he could also go up into the center of AH and actually act like a king would.

But he liked being down there with the Tower. He liked being in its magical presence. He had a feeling that the Tower was going to be an essential part in the outcome of all this kingly business. The way it had reacted to him being there meant something. 

Then, he decided that a good nights sleep would be best for him, and rose from the ground to leave. "Okay, Caleb, let's get some shut eye," Gavin yawned. 

Before he left, Gavin approached the glowing Tower, placed both hands on its warm, smooth surface, and gave it a quick kiss. Then he left with Caleb, and closed the heavy iron door with a definite thud. 

*******

_Gavin..._

_Gavin... wake up..._

_I need you..._

_Gavin..._

_Wake up...!_

Straight out of a cold nightmare, Gavin sat bolt upright in his house, the command echoing in his ears. He'd heard something calling to him in his dream, who had said it? The moon, still full and bright, shone into his dark stone house and illuminated his artwork from RTAA that covered every inch of his wall. 

Where did the voice come from? It didn't sound natural. It actually sounded like a ghost. 

"The Phantom?" Gavin whispered to himself, pulling the covers closer to his body as he shivered. 

But no, the Phantom doesn't exist. Who else could have sounded like that? Or what else? The voice was mystical, god-like, and lofty, like it was a spirit. Could it have been...?

Gavin shrugged into his green checkered robe and grasped his blue diamond sword tightly as he ventured out into the cool night for Last Man Standing. As he descended down into the dim arena, he heard the growls of zombies, the plunk of a Skeleton Archer's bow, and the hiss of the giant spiders coming at him in the darkness. He was guided only by the little lava fountains and the glowing chamber ahead of him. 

He entered into the warm chamber and stood before the majesty of the Tower. He could hear it this time, actually hear it speak to him in whispers. It called to him from his bed and brought him here for a purpose. He could hear the whispers buzz around in his head like bees. They formed words, and Gavin knelt under the overwhelming message of the Tower. 

_Gavin..._

_Gavin...you must protect me..._

_Protect me...protect my brothers..._

_You could not protect your brother from the evil that lives inside him, but prepare yourself. A war is coming._

_All that was hidden will be revealed, more blood will be shed, and nothing will be the same until the crown rests on my victor's head._

_Protect me Gavin...you must protect me from your own. They will stop at nothing to have me, and you must not give in. Protect me with your last breath, and soon, eternal kingship will be yours._

_King Gavin...Long live the King!_

 


	7. Good as Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wave of sorrow floods RT as the Hunters learn of the untimely departure of two of their own, and some handle the news better than others.

**~Beacon Academy, Vale~**

Amidst the hustle and bustle of students trying to enter RT's most prestigious warrior academy, two Hunters split the crowds as they ran down its front steps. The students of Beacon watched the two men flee with looks of annoyance and curiosity.

However, the men took no heed of their surroundings as they bounded out into the courtyard and onto one of the city's airships to the center of town. Lord Monty had said it was urgent that they come to his office at once. His message was scrawled out quickly; his handwriting, which usually was elegant and flowing was full of jagged motions and large splatters of ink. This alone was an indicator to Lords Jack and Kdin that Monty meant business.

Kdin ran side by side with Jack then, as they neared Vale City Hall, jogged ahead and held open the door for his wise leader.

"Where is Lord Monty's office?" Jack huffed, as they stopped for a breather in the lobby.

"I think the third floor," Kdin wheezed as they continued their trek.

"Ah god dammit," Jack whined, embarking on the journey up the grand marble staircase.

Lord Monty's office was indeed on the third floor as Kdin had predicted. They burst through the door, and fell to their knees, huffing and puffing.

Monty was bent over a single piece of paper that looked like it had been a scroll before it was opened. The raven that delivered it was perched triumphantly on the top left corner of the Lord's desk.

"My Lord?" Jack pondered, approaching with caution once he got to his feet.

Monty slowly raised his head to make eye contact with the two guests. Jack raised his eyebrows in shock; Monty's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"A message from Lady Barbara in Rooster Teeth..."

**~Heyman Manor, HowTo~**

King Geoff sat in a lounge chair on the back steps of Lord Joel's mansion, sipping the finest ale out of a goblet. He watched as the sun rose in the east to greet the world, spreading light and warmth upon the grass, the trees, and upon the large mansion which he and his loyal Hunter Jeremy took refuge in.

Geoff had always liked mornings, even though sometimes he was never in a very great mood to enjoy them, especially after a rough night of drinking and partying. They made him feel...at one with the world.

It had been three hundred years since Geoff, Jack, and Matt had created the Golden Trinity. They were essentially the start of the Kingdom, and as its founders, the Tower, the crown, and the throne granted the people who were there to witness the light phenomenon a special gift. The three inhabitants of that tiny farming community, which eventually became Achievement City, were granted the gift of immortality.

It was unusual at first, not aging, but as time passed on Geoff, Jack, and Matt adjusted as the Kingdom grew. And as the Kingdom grew, so did other cities. Matt, after becoming King, established Rooster Teeth as the capital city, and Jack and Geoff turned their small community into a major city, consisting of only the three small dwellings of the founders. Then, the other major cities sprung up almost instantly. Vale, RTAA, HowTo, and Rooster Teeth were suddenly a buzz with people coming in from the Outer Lands, all taking up residency in the four cities.

But, as populations grew, so did the growing responsibility of being a Hunter. Geoff and Jack technically weren't Hunters until the Tower came to them in their dreams and informed them of their task to protect the realm and of a new arrival coming into their midst. They needed to prepare, and be rid of all distractions. As AH City was remodeling the three dwellings, the third Hunter, so chosen by the Tower arrived with only a knapsack of clothes and three loaves of bread to answer the call of the mystical gold structure.

The arrival of James Haywood, who preferred to be called Ryan, led to the creation of the AH Laws where Geoff and Jack set the rules straight. No families were allowed in AH City, no lovers, no romantic relationships, no petty distractions, and they must accept every Hunter as their new family, renouncing the ones they left behind. And those rules were still followed by all fourteen Hunters to this day.

"Geoff?" a man spoke as he approached Geoff's side.

Geoff glanced up and saw his longtime friend Lord Joel Heyman standing over him with his eyes downcast and sorrowful.

"Joel? Buddy?" he wondered, getting to his feet to face the obviously distraught man. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He saw behind him, in the doorway of the house, Jeremy was having a hard time keeping his composure. His eyes were red and bloodshot like Joel's, and he was shaking, holding in heart shattering sobs.

As an offering for response, Joel held out his hand to reveal a scroll whose red wax seal of a rooster and chattering teeth was broken. Geoff stared at the paper in confusion.  _From Rooster Teeth? Who could have sent this and why?_

"Something's happened..." he managed to say.

**~Hall of Kings, RTAA~**

As he browsed the paintings of lords and ladies, King Michael took in the graceful smiles and far off glances in the eyes of long gone nobles, wondering if one day he would be worthy enough to have a portrait on these sacred walls.

The Hall of Kings was inaccurate in its name. There had only been one king at the time it was named. That was when Good King Hullum was on the throne and when Burnie was a young squire attending to his every need. However, despire the name, the hall still displayed other important nobles who had come and gone throughout the years.

Their portraits were spaced evenly apart from each other with a gold frame enclosing them all. They had been crafted by other lords and ladies who had graced RTAA with their expertise many years before, and now their own likeness was now gracing the dark blue brick wall.

Michael examined them carefully; taking in the shading, the light that illuminated their faces, the arrogant smiles, and knowing eyes. He hated how they looked so unrealistic. However, it wasn't hatred he felt, it was jealousy. He wanted to be up on that wall so badly, not as a lord but as king. He was the king now. Long Live King Mogar!

At the very end of the hall, surrounded by two burning torches, was an enormous painting of the first king. Michael slowly approached the commanding figure of Good King Hullum and admired the way the torches brought out his pale complexion, and the way the golden crown on his head made him look god-like. It was something Michael wanted so desperately. He wanted people to look at him the way he just now looked at King Hullum. But he didn't want to be a mystery like the lost king, of course.

No one knew exactly what happened. One day, the Kingdom was functioning as it should, and the next, Matt Hullum abdicated the throne, leaving the crown to young Michael "Burnie" Burns, and fled the Kingdom. Some say he's still alive, living off the grid in the Outer Lands. Others say he's living in the Nether. But most, contrary to the fact that he is immortal, believe him to be dead.

His portrait had been commissioned almost twenty years before his abdication. It hung gloriously, overlooking the lords and ladies with whom he shared this hall with. Now, the lead artist in RTAA, Duke Jordan Cwierz was hard at work constructing the perfect portrait for the late King Burnie.

_Better late than never,_  Michael thought to himself as he turned from King Hullum to walk back down the corridor.

While he ventured back down the length of the hall, he saw the large wooden doors open in front of him and produce the figures of Duke Jordan and Lady Lindsay.

Michael smiled and made his way toward his soon-to-be queen. When he got closer to the two of them, he saw that neither of them were smiling, and Lindsay looked like she had swallowed something unpleasant. They were solemn in their advancement to the King of Rage, and acted as if they were hiding something from him.

"Let me guess," Michael sighed as they met in the middle of the hall, "Ryan's coming after us and is burning down villages left and right."

Jordan shook his head. "Ryan's not going come after you, and he probably won't for a very long time."

"And how's that?" Michael wondered, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw Lindsay shift uncomfortably as he said this. He stared at her intently, waiting for her to offer up an answer.

But she didn't. Jordan did. "Because he already got to two of you."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Mogar asked sternly.

Finally, Lindsay reacted to his question, and produced from her red silk dress a rolled piece of paper with a blood red wax seal that had been broken in half.

"Lady Barbara sent this to us from Rooster Teeth," she said softly as a tear slid down her cheek.

Michael took his hand and caressed her face gently, wiping away the tear with his thumb. Then he lifted the scroll from her fingers and opened it. "What does it say?"

His eyes scanned the paper and absorbed the message that the words had in store for him. He sucked in multiple breaths as Lady Barbara's story hit home.

"That-that son of a bitch..." he said weakly, crumbling to his knees.

**~Altar of Pimps, Achievement City~**

The crimson sun was beginning to set west of AH City, casting its orange light over everything it touched. King Gavin watched it slowly retreat from the sky while he was perched on top of one of the largest structures in the city.

The Altar of Pimps was built almost one hundred years ago in honor of the most sacred object in all the Kingdom. It was the only place where Gavin felt at peace, and he cherished his special thinking place. Originally, the Altar was intended to be regarded as a monthly pilgrimage of the Hunters when it was first built, but that was quickly forgotten. The ugly cobblestone structure now served no meaningful purpose, except to be an obstacle in the way of enemies and Ryan when he gave chase to Gavin for touching his knives. Its only significance was to hold to the city's supply of gold.

Gavin cried his eyes out the entire day that morning. Lady Steffie had brought him the scroll, that cursed and damned scroll, that was addressed to him. He grinned as he took it and arrogantly boasted, "I'll bet Lady Barbara wishes for me to return and beat the living shit out of Ryan." He laughed and downed a chalice of wine. "I could take him."

And foolishly enough, his brothers had laughed with him.

"Oh truly sir," Lord Trevor said as they sat down in the center of the city to eat their breakfast. It was a daily routine for the Hunters to carry the large oak table out into the fresh air for every meal and dine with one another. Despite their family being broken, the remaining Hunters kept to their tradition.

"You are far more clever than he is, Your Grace," Caleb replied.

As those words were uttered, Gavin unrolled the scroll and began to read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_It is with deep regret and sorrow that I inform you of a horrid and unspeakable atrocity that has taken place only a short while ago._

_While you Hunters made plans to flee the city of Rooster Teeth, your hostile brother, Lord Ray Narvaez Jr, was brutally murdered by one of your own._

_Lord James Ryan Haywood, now known as his Majesty King Ryan, Ruler of the Gold Throne, Possessor of the Almighty Tower, Overseer of the Haus of Fun, Sorcerer of the Nether, and other Worlds alike, slaughtered his own brother in the castle garden. Lord Ray was not alone in this untimely event. Upon realizing his brother was missing, Lord Matthew Bragg happened upon the King after he finished his devious act, and promptly followed Lord Ray into the realm of the Afterlife. This cruel act is only known by few, but it should be universally known._

_I am truly sorry for the loss of your family, my lords. They will be remembered; we will make certain that they are. I will keep you informed when and if I can on King Ryan's dastardly deeds. Until I do, stay safe, stay strong, and remember those who have paid the ultimate sacrifice._

  
_Yours_ _Truly,_

_Lady Barbara Dunkelman_

After having read the entirety of the letter, Gavin crushed the note in his fist and let it drop to the ground. His followers tensed up as he stormed away from them, seething with anger, toward his house. Steffie cautiously set down her chalice on the table and knelt down to retrieve the crumpled paper.

Just as she was beginning to read the message, Gavin burst open the door to his house, carrying a bottle of whiskey and his sword slung over his shoulder, his brow furrowed and fire burning in his eyes.

"My king?" Trevor asked timidly as Gavin passed them.

But Gavin wasn't listening to them. He had one intention and he was determined to set it into motion. He marched straight over to Ryan's house and kicked open the door recklessly, shattering it into splintery shards.

Ryan's house was almost exactly Ray's except it was fairly bigger. It was made out of dirt like Ray's, had a grass floor like Ray's, and had one torch like Ray's. However, it was more organized with all his belongings stowed away into two enormous chests. Not to mention, he was given a bed upon his arrival to the city, he didn't have to earn it.

There were a few significant differences between Ryan's and Ray's houses. The most noticeable was the giant hole in the ground covered by a large glass covering. If one was to look inside, they'd be surprised to see a poor brown cow trapped in a white enclosed space, munching on hay.

Gavin knelt down next to the glass and set down the whiskey bottle, smirking down at the cow known to all of AH as Edgar. He then brought his sword up and over his head, swinging it down in the next motion to crack the glass. A few more swings later, and the glass was gone, opening up the reeking room to the glorious fresh air.

After each Hunter had read the message in the scroll, they cautiously poked their heads into Ryan's house just in time to see Gavin down half of the bottle of whiskey and disappear down into the hole.

"Sire?" Steffie called into the house. "Sire, what are you-?"

Suddenly, there was the strangled cry of an animal in pain followed by a feeble moo, trailing off into nothing. And the next moment, Gavin popped his head up from out of the whole in the ground showing teeth in a very devious smile. Then his followers all took a sharp intake of breath as they saw his face splattered with dark red blood.

"Your Grace," Caleb stammered, "please tell me you didn't do what I think you just did."

"Oh I did," Gavin laughed, ducking back down into the hole.

"Well, we're fucked," Trevor said to Caleb and Steffie. "Ryan's gonna kill us, we're dead. Goodbye everyone, it's been nice knowing you."

As proof of his nonsensical deed, King Gavin hoisted the bloody decapitated head of what used to be Edgar the Cow up onto the ground. He threw his sword onto the floor, and grunted as he struggled to get out of the deep hole. He motioned for help, and Trevor came to his aid almost immediately.

"My king," he said, staring in disbelief at the head on the ground, "you-you killed Edgar. You actually killed him." No one in the history of Achievement City had ever attempted to kill Edgar. The only time someone had gotten close was when Michael had freed the cow when everyone was out making armor. 

"Not just one Edgar," Gavin said, grimly. Then, grabbing his sword, he moved to the glass pen beside Ryan's tidy bed that caged a chicken named Edgar III. He made a quick jab at the case with the butt of his sword, and shattered the glass in seconds. He reached inside and grasped the white-feathered animal by its neck and took it over to the crafting table next to the door. 

"Uh, Gavin..." Steffie said uneasily. 

" _King_  Gavin to you, Lady Steffie," Gavin snapped, placing the squacking chicken down on its belly, neck extended. "Do not make me remind you who the elder is here by doing what I did to Edgar to you."

And with that, Gavin's hand and sword went up and then went down, severing head from body on the bird. 

"Here Trevor, take the bird, we will dine on chicken tonight!" Gavin cried triumphantly. "Now Caleb, go fetch a ladder immediately and bring it here. Steffie, gather the heads."

Once Caleb returned with the ladder, Gavin placed it up against the side of Ryan's house, and proceeded to climb it. Setting his feet firmly down in the grassy roof of the house, Gavin's eyes lit up as he viewed the little wooden pen that had caged three animals: one sheep and two pigs. He advanced forward, opened the pen, and grabbed the first animal he could, in this case it was a pig with a gold, emerald-encrusted collard around it's neck. He brought the animal to the edge of the roof to look down on his brothers and sister. 

"No, Your Grace!" Caleb cried. 

"I'd advise against this," Trevor called up, the headless of body of Edgar III still in hand. 

"You can't do this!" Steffie objected. "Our brothers are dead, and this is how you deal with your anger? By killing Prince Oinkens? My lord, nothing good can come from this act of violence."

"Silence!" Gavin bellowed as he raised his diamond sword to the Heavens. "What I do now, I do for those whose lives have been lost. I do this for the innocents slaughtered at the hands of a mad man. I do this for King Burnie who did not deserve the death that had been dealt to him." 

He paused as tears welled up in his eyes. "And I do this for my brothers." 

The sword came down, and the head came off. 

Then the three rookie Hunters stared at the ground in disappointment and at the blank gaze of Prince Oinkens as the heads of Bacon Bits and Edgar II came tumbling to the ground as well.  

Before taking refuge on the stone structure of the Altar, the Foolish King ordered Caleb and Trevor to box up the heads of all the animals murdered and ship them off to RT to the false king. 

_I hope he feels the same devastation when he sees his animals that I felt when I found out my best friends were killed,_ King Gavin thought to himself.  _Hopefully he gets the message that I'm not fucking around. The Tower chose me as its king, and I intend to fight for that throne._

He seemed to ooze sadness, despair, anger, and guilt as he cried. Why did he do that? It was only going to make matters worse, and Ryan would come after him for sure now. The threat of death was always on Ryan's lips when any of his former brothers came too close to his animals, but now it was more prominent than ever. He was going to kill Gavin and his small court of followers, and it was all Gavin's fault. 

If only he had been quicker in getting to Burnie...He could have been king. Or would he? He feigned sickness when drinking at the party to gather up his supplies to kill the Burning King. He was planning on getting to a high enough position to kill him with an arrow, and no one would've suspected it. Gavin was the best marksmen in all of RT, and he could stealthily deliver that blow without anyone batting an eyelash. But that wouldn't have secured his place as king. 

He wept now for his family; his Hunters dead and alive because he knew they were in for a world of pain. He wondered why this started in the first place. Was being a Hunter really so terrible for all of them that they chose to abandon their posts? He wished he could help them, and he wished they could help him. Despite their constant teasing, Gavin loved how they made him feel strong and powerful. He could always count on them, even when they couldn't always count on him. 

Now the sun was setting on Achievement City, and Gavin spent the majority of the day crying his eyes out on the top of the Altar. He could see the beacons on the outskirts of the city light up to keep it alive and defended. From his position on the Altar, he could see Capture the Tower, The MegaTower, a shrine for his long lost friend Dan the Man, the Obsidi-N, and of course, the giant monolith that was Geoff's house. He had helped construct so much in AH but did anyone care anymore?

"I'll be a good king," Gavin told himself as he rose and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He breathed deeply and began to descend the Altar of Pimps to go back into town. "They'll see that I'm not a walking fuck up. They'll see."


End file.
